1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recliner assembly for an automotive vehicle seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a recliner assembly having a cam that prevents binding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle. Seat assemblies include a seat cushion and a seat back. Seat assemblies typically include a recliner assembly interconnecting the seat cushion and the seat back. The recliner assembly allows the seat back to be pivotally adjusted relative to the seat cushion between a plurality of reclined positions with the recliner locking the seat back in each of those plurality of reclined positions.
Disc-type recliner assemblies are commonly known to those skilled in the art. Such recliner assemblies include a fixed plate that is fixedly secured to the seat cushion and a mobile plate that is fixedly secured to the seat back. The mobile plate is rotatably coupled to the fixed plate to allow pivotal adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion. At least one pawl is slidably supported between the fixed and mobile plates for movement in and out of locking engagement with an annular rim of teeth formed in the mobile plate. With the pawl lockingly engaged with the annular rim of teeth, the seat back is held in one of the plurality of reclined position. With the pawl disengaged from the annular rim of teeth, the seat back freely pivots relative to the seat cushion.
A cam is mounted a shaft extending through an aperture in one or both of the plates for controlling movement of the pawls between locked and unlocked conditions. In some conventional recliner assemblies, generally parallel guide surfaces are used to guide the pawls between the locked and unlocked conditions. However, in recliner assemblies having parallel guide surfaces, it is common for the pawls to bind against the guide surfaces during movement between the locked and unlocked conditions. It is also possible for the teeth of the pawls to not fully engage the teeth of the mobile flange.